izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind
Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It aired February 23, 2016 and had 1.45 millions viewers. Plot When an incredibly optimistic coffee-shop owner is murdered, Liv uses her sunny outlook to help Clive solve the murder. Meanwhile, things begin to go from bad to worse for Blaine, and Drake is forced to cancel plans with Liv due to a run in with Seattle's finest. Robert Buckley and Rahul Kohli also star. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160204cw04/ Recap Liv, Ravi, and Major return to the morgue with the bodies and later Ravi confirms that one of them stashed some Utopium in his prison wallet. He's created more cure, but Liv points out that's it's temporarily. Ravi agrees but points out that it should keep Major human for a few more months until he can create a permanent cure. Major starts to pull up his sleeve, but Ravi injects the rat New Hope with the cure. At a coffee shop, Positivities, owner Leslie Morgan greets everyone and greets all of the workers. Ravi is getting his coffee and jokes with the cashier, Darcy. Leslie goes over to greet her daughter, Cher, and points out the chalk art on the sidewalk outside. The owner goes out to look at it... and an air conditioner falls on her. Later at the morgue, Liv and Ravi examine Leslie's body and Ravi insists that Positivities serves Seattle's best coffee. Liv finishes off Leslie's brain just as Clive comes in. She starts acting upbeat and cheery, insisting that Leslie is in a better place. Clive says that the owner of the building said someone pulled out the screws in the vacant unit, and Leslie's death is a murder. The real estate agent, Gary Derryberry is meeting them there. Gary shows Liv and Clive the apartment and admits that anyone with a real estate license could have gotten the key from the lockbox. Clive wonders where the screws are, and Liv smells cannabis oil. She and Clive find a broken window and realize that the thief recut themselves... and the blood is still fresh. Clive draws his gun and follows the blood trail into the bathroom. He opens the curtain and finds a woman, Pam, smoking cannabis. Liv recognizes her from the week she spent in jail, and reminds Pam that they shared a cell. Clive points out that she's trespassing on a crime scene, and Pam says that her boss was murdered. She claims that she came in to hunt for clues, and took a break for pain relief. Pam loved Leslie because Leslie gave her a second chance. She says that she was in bed when Leslie was murdered, and no one can verify that she was there. Gary tells Clive to ask Pam to ask about the missing fixtures. Liv gets a flash of Pam screaming at one of the workers, Paul, insisting that she didn't steal money from the cash register. Liv then secretly tells Clive about her vision and was aggressive toward Paul and Leslie. Clive checks the toilet and finds the missing window screws. He figures that Pam tries to flush them, but Liv believes Pam's claim that she loves Leslie. Clive puts Pam under arrest for breaking and entering. Major returns to the morgue and bugs Ravi until he agrees to check the test subject. They go to the next room and discover that the rat has turned into a vicious zombie rat. At Shady Plots, Blaine and Candy check a double-sized corpse for a couple. A man comes in from Boss to collect Blaine's payment, and Blaine hands it over. The man, Kenny Kilmore, remembers Blaine, calls him "Chinatown," and leaves. Liv and Clive go to Positivities and talk to Darcy. She explains that they're all co-managers, and there's a tip jar for Pam's bail. Darcy explains that Leslie handles the disadvantaged, and admits that Pam got lots of second chances. Leslie let Pam work the register even when money went missing. Clive says that he knows Pam stole money and can be violent, and Darcy insists that they should talk to Leslie's ex-husband. He tried to Sue Leslie and lost. Clive and Liv go to the other coffee shop, Seattle's Daily Grind, and find rude baristas and hostile messages. They talk to the owner, Stan Mendoza, who complains that Leslie stole everything from him. He points out that Daily Grind uses the same coffee but Positivities draws flower in the foam. Stan says that he and Leslie were together for ten years, and then she saw an ad for the Beacon Forum. It's a human potential seminar, and after attending it, Leslie want to get rid of all the negativity in her life... starting with Stan. Stan explains that Cher is Leslie's daughter from before they met, and says that he was stuck in traffic when Leslie was murdered. He insists that he could never kill Leslie and tells them to talk to Cher to vouch for him. As Drake sits in Boss' office, he texts Liv, asking if they can get together the next night. Boss confirms that Terrell is taken care of, and sys that he had a steak after his first murder. Kenny drops off the money and Drake excuses himself. Kenny points out that Blaine was Chinatown, and he got his name by recruiting two roided-up Asian dudes from a gym and had them slice up the nose of the beat cop on the corner Boss gave him. Blaine gave the Asians Blue Cobra tattoos, and the cops cracked down on the gang. Boss realizes that it's just like how the DA office is working for Blaine, and Boss tells Kenny to book him a table at a steakhouse. That night, Liv and Ravi go to Leslie's memorial at Positivities. Paul is holding the memorial, and Cher's boyfriend Gilbert Lambert plays a song for the occasion. Ravi approaches Darcy, who he has a crush on, but he soon realizes that she's never seen Star Wars. Meanwhile, Liv approaches Cher and introduces herself, and offers her condolences. Cher admits that after Leslie went to the Beacon Forum, her positivity tended to drive people nuts. Liv points out that Stan claimed that Leslie copied his ideas, and Cher insists that they were just as much Leslie's ideas. She figures that the lawsuit ruined Stan's plans to open nationwide franchises. Some of his backers financed Positivities again. Pam comes up and recites her transgressive poetry. Cher tells Liv that Leslie couldn't bring herself to fire Pam despite the money missing. Liv says the same kind of dorky positive thing that Leslie did, and Cher hugs her. Liv gets a flash of Leslie confronting Cher when she discovers that she was stealing the money from the cashier. Cher insists that Leslie would just throw the money away and she wants to go to Paris for art school, and Leslie says that's Gilbert's dream. Drake and his friends leave a club and the police pull up. Detective Lou Benedetto puts Drake under arrest, and Drake punches him and runs. After the memorial, Liv tells Ravi that she's giving Cher the benefit of the doubt. Ravi wants to confront Cher and see if she has an alibi, and Liv says that Ravi is a softie and can't confront the girl. As he insists that he's hard, Cher and Gilbert come out. Cher remembers that Ravi went to Leslie's body and confirms that she was sitting there when her mother died. She explains that she was talking on the phone at the time, and is offended when Ravi asks who she was talking to. Gilbert says that he was on the phone with Cher at the time, and he was in Bellevue at a "plumber" store. Ravi asks if Cher plans to move to Paris when the inheritance comes in, and Cher complains that he's rude as she walks off. Liv assures Ravi that he was just doing what he thought was best. The next morning at the station, Clive figures that Cher had a motive. Liv doesn't believe Cher is the killer, and Clive says that he'll check Gilbert's oracle. She suggests that Clive take another look at Stan because the financing for his franchise fell apart, and Clive confirms that Stan's alibi doesn't hold up. Cavanaugh gives Clive a list from Gary that confirms Stan is on the list of people who checked out the apartment. Clive figures that Stan could have seen the lockbox code and then gone back later. Liv and Clive go to Daily Grind and Stan admits that he looked at the apartment along with several others. Clive points out the holes in his alibi, and Stan realizes that Cher told them about his franchise plans. He says that on his way to work, he had diarrhea and spent 45 minutes in the men's room of a gas station. Stan is more than glad to give them the name of the gas station. Back at the station, Clive confirms Stan's new alibi. He then talks to the owner of the plumber store at Bellevue. The owner is Gilbert's mother, and she admits that Gilbert isn't French. She also confirms Gilbert's alibi, but says that her partner is David Plummer, and they run a realty office. Clive tells Liv what he's learned, and asks if she actually saw Gilbert at 8:30. The mother figures that Cher has gotten Gilbert into something. Later, Liv is cleaning up the morgue when Drake calls her. He says that he's going to have to cancel their date, and insists that everything is great. Benedetto then takes the phone from him and leads him to the interrogation room. He wants information on Kenny, and Drake says that Kenny is Boss' regular triggerman. Benedetto releases Drake and asks if there is anything else they can do to maintain his cover... and then punches Drake to make it look convincing that he beat him. Drake thanks him for the bruise, and confirms that Benedetto and his partner got Terrell to a safehouse. When Drake warns them that if there's a leak then Boss will know he didn't kill Terrell, Benedetto asks who is moving in on Boss' Utopium trade. However, the detective is sure that their CIs will come up with the man's name. At Shady Plots, Blaine is trying wines. He tells Candy to get her Trivia Genie costume because he wants to play. Clive brings Gilbert in and says that the cell tower log confirms that he was in a zone that includes the apartment. Gilbert could have gotten in using his mother's real estate code. As Liv looks on, Gilbert insists that he didn't kill Leslie. Liv suggests that Gilbert confess so he can make something positive out of his life, and Clive figures that Cher talked Gilbert into it. When the detective suggests that Gilbert reduce his sentence by confirming Cher's involvement, Gilbert insists that he loves Cher and she loves him. Clive says that if they find one sample of DNA belonging to Gilbert then the deal is off the table. Gilbert's lawyer asks for a moment alone with her client, and then tells Clive that her client will make a full confession in return for a 20-year-max. As Clive sends some unis to pick up Cher, officers bring in a violent prisoner. Gilbert's officer goes to help them, and Clive goes over and sees Cher kissing Gilbert. When he goes over, Gilbert says that he lied and Cher had nothing to do with it. Clive has the officer take Gilbert to county lock-up, and Cher says that she told Gilbert that she loved him. She gloats that love makes people stupid, and her mother after the Beacon Forum never understood that. Benedetto debriefs Drake and then shows him photos of Drake going into the station to visit Liv. He tells Drake to end his relationship with Liv to maintain his cover, and Drake refuses. Benedetto tells him not to jeopardize their case against Boss, but Drake insists that he's not going to let them take the one good thing he still has. Blaine and Candy have sex in the double coffin, and then he plays the organ. Kenny comes in and pistol-whips him unconscious, and then drives him out into the forest with Boss. When Blaine wakes up, Boss tells him that his playing days are over. Blaine tries to cut a deal, but Boss points out that Blaine has helped put away too many of his men to ever make an acceptable business partner. The mob boss suggests that Blaine hope for his 1% chance that God will save him. They pull over and take Blaine into the woods where a grave is waiting. Kenny cuts Blaine's throat and he collapses, dead. Later, Cher meets with Stan and signs over Positivities to Stan. He pays her off and assures her that he won't fire any of the employees. As Cher leaves, Pam calls after her that she isn't fooling anyone. Outside, Cher gets into a taxi and puts on some music as she heads to the airport to catch a plane to Paris. As Leslie's brain wears off, Liv realizes that she's been naïve about Drake. However, she's still giddy about him showing up. Major arrives at her door and explains that he's been thinking about what would happen if he died. He tells Liv that there are things that he's done and someone needs to know. As Major starts to explain, Gilda comes in and sees Major. Major and Gilda recognize each other, and Gilda feign ignorance of knowing Major so he does the same. Once she goes to take a shower, Liv suggests that they talk some other time and Major agrees. As he goes, he calls out Gilda by the name he knows her, Rita. Liv searches Gilda's room and finds the negligee that she sent a photo of to Major. When Gilda comes out of the shower, Liv punches her and says that she's a sick bitch. She orders Gilda out. Don E goes to the funeral home basement and finds Candy eating a corpse's brain. The next day, Girl Scouts are in the forest watching birds. Blaine emerges from the grave behind them, grabs one of their blankets, and heads back into Seattle. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Recurring *Eddie Jemison as Mr. Boss *Greg Finley as Drake Holloway *Leanne Lapp as Rita *Bryce Hodgson as Don E. Co-Starring *Enrico Colantoni as *Oscar Nuñez as Stan Mendoza *Lola St.Vil as Pam *Kacey Rohl as Cher Morgan *Genevieve Buechner as Darcy *Aliocha Schneider as Gilbert Lambert *Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh *Chad Riley as Detective Vega *Suzy Joachim as Leslie Morgan *Carrie Anne Fleming as Candy Baker *Wesley Salter as Paul *Vicky Huang as Ruth *Dan Joffre as Gary Derryberry *Bradley Stryker as Kenny *Daniel Joseph as Lowlife #1 *Jannen Karr as Lawyer *Panta Mosleh as Counter Gal *Mitch Filis as Agitated Suspect *Mike Carpenter as Second Goon *Sarah Afful as Troop Leader *Cole Vigue as Officer Harris Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Leslie Morgan' - Caffeinated "Hippy"/Cheery disposition Brain Food *"Biscotti cervello" — Liv bakes brains into dough with walnuts(?) topped with an eggwash(?). (Looks like biscotti, scone or cookie; something to go with coffee.) *"Pasta cervello" — Near the end, Liv cooks up brains in a saucepan with sausage and green onions. (Risotto?) Comic Panel Titles *DUG U FRESH *A PIECE OF HER MIND *WIDE WORLD OF CORPSE *APRONED SAINT *MONEY & CHER *UNDERCOVER LOVER *BUT IS IT ART? Title Meaning *'Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind' - A play on the movie, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, along with hinting at the episode's strong use of coffee. Gallery 214Promo1.png 214Promo2.png 214Promo3.png 214Promo4.png 214Promo5.png 214Promo6.png 214Promo7.png Videos References Category:Season 2 Episodes